El Dios de la Nube
by Uzumaki 18
Summary: Desterrado, traicionado por su equipo y cazado por Raíz como un animal; Pero todo cambia cuando los ninjas de Kumo le brindan un hogar, nuevos amigos y amado por sus chicas, Naruto nacerá como un nuevo ninja y junto a su nuevo clan se hará el más fuerte del mundo, convirtiéndose así en el Godaime Raikage y el Dios de la Nube... NarutoxMiniharem... 4 chicas de Kumo y 2 de Konoha...
1. Chapter 1

Hola amigos lectores aquí les traigo este prólogo de una nueva historia, disfrutenlo mucho, no abandonaré las otras.

Prólogo: Preparando el terreno

Una gran alegría se vivía en Konohagakure no Sato (Aldea Oculta de la Hoja), ya que ese año se llevaría acabo los exámenes Chunnin como había ocurrido hacía ya dos años atrás, todos los civiles se preparaban para ver a los herederos de los más famosos clanes en acción, y no era para menos, ya que ellos conformaban parte de los Gennin más poderosos de esa generación ganándose así el apodo de los 12 novatos de Konoha.

Si todos los civiles y algunos ninjas esperaban grandes cosas de Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji, Yamanaka Ino, Hyuga Neji, Hyuga Hinata, Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba, Uchiha Sasuke y los de familia mayormente civil como Rock Lee, Tenten, Haruno Sakura y el chico más nuevo Sai.

Si, todas las esperanzas de dejar a la aldea en lo más alto recaía en los hombros de esos 12 chicos y chicas de 15 años; Ahora ellos se encontraban en el local de barbacoa propiedad del clan Akimichi, hablando de lo que sería el comienzo de los examenes en una semana.

"¿Se sienten listos chicos?" preguntó la Yamanaka a sus amigos desde la infancia "Claro que si Cerda, Kakashi-sensei nos ha entrenado muy bien, además con Sasuke-kun y Sai es imposible perder" chilló la rosada del equipo 7 con emoción causando que algunos hicieran una mueca de desagrado.

"Esto es problemático" murmuró Shikamaru que estaba a la par de Kiba "Para ti todo es problemático Shikamaru" dijo Kiba un poco irritado mientras le daba un pedazo de carne a su amigo Akamaru que había crecido y ahora era un perro de tamaño normal, "Ahora que lo pienso, ¿No es cierto que a ti antes de 'esa' misión te habían ascendido a Chunnin?" preguntó la castaña usuaria de armas confundida, y claro eso sólo generó la duda en todos que solo lo voltearon a ver esperando una respuesta.

Shikamaru que estaba con los ojos cerrados suspiró ya que sabía que lo estaban viendo esperando esa ansiada respuesta, así que abrió los ojos para encararlos y darles la respuesta a esa pregunta.

"Yo renuncié a ese puesto" fue la sencilla respuesta que dio el domador de sombras shockeando a todos incluyendo al EMOtivo Uchiha ya que nunca esperaron esa declaración.

Minutos pasaron y los novatos por fin salieron de ese estado de shock en el que se encontraban momentos atrás, así que Lee hizo la pregunta esperada "¿Por qué renunciaste Shika?" preguntó el cejudo chico de spandex verde "Renuncié porque no pude salvar a un amigo después de 'esa' misión, mi trabajo como Chunnin era proteger a mis amigos y le fallé a mi segundo mejor amigo al dejar que lo trataran de esa forma tan cruel" fue la explicación que dio el Nara dejando totalmente congelados a los chicos ya que nunca esperaron esa respuesta.

Shino, Neji, Hinata, Lee, Tenten y Chouji estuvieron en total acuerdo con Shikamaru, ellos abrían hecho exactamente lo mismo por ese chico que siempre los apoyó, los animaba con su forma de ser, les cambió el pensamiento como en el caso de Neji, ayudó a superar sus miedos y debilidades como a Hinata y Tenten, construyó una amistad de verdad como pasó con Lee, Chouji y Shino, pero sobre todo estuvo para todos cuando más lo necesitaban, era feliz al ver el avance de sus amigos como cuando felicitó a Shikamaru por subir de rango.

Si ellos tenían buenos recuerdos de su amigo, pero todo se fue al diablo por una traición que sufrió por parte de su antiguo equipo al acusarlo de intento de asesinato en contra de su antiguo y ex-amigo. Si fue un gran golpe el que sufrió al escuchar por parte de la Hokage que había sido exiliado de la aldea, ellos quisieron ayudarlo pero era tarde, el daño ya estaba hecho, se le prohibió la entrada a la aldea y a Hi no Kuni (País del Fuego).

"Estás loco Shikamaru, ¿Cómo se te ocurrió dejar tu puesto por el idiota de..." y antes de que Kiba terminara la oración fue golpeado en la cara y mandado a volar afuera del local cortesía de una molesta Tenten que tenía su puño al frente mientras respiraba con fuerza tratando de calmarse.

"Vuelve a decirle idiota o algún otro sinónimo a Naruto-nii y te despellajaré vivo aliento de perro" dijo la la chica de ropas chinas saliendo del local seguido de un molesto Lee y un irritado Neji ya que no les cayó en gracia que hablaran de su amigo en ese modo.

Todos los demás quedaron impresionados al ver la fuerza de la ojicafé y en shock al oír como llamó al rubio ojiazul, después de todo le había dicho hermano y eso era algo realmente raro, "¿Qué rayos le pasa a ese trío?, se pusieron enojados sólo porque Kiba llamó idiota a Naruto-baka" dijo Sakura sólo para terminar desmayada en su silla.

Ino así como los dos peligros del equipo 7 quedaron al borde de un ataque al ver a la siempre tímida Hinata con su Byakugan activado dándole un toque intimidante y más al ver su expresión seria con su palma al frente repleta de chakra, "Se los advierto, vuelvan a llamar de cualquier forma ofensiva a Naruto-kun y yo los enviaré directo al infierno" dijo la Hyuga desactivando su Doojutsu mientras seguía a Shino afuera del local.

"Es mejor que sigan ese consejo, ninguno de nosotros 7 vamos a permitir que manchen más el nombre de Naruto en esta aldea" dijo Shikamaru dejando un poco de dinero al igual que Chouji que sólo afirmó a ese consejo saliendo del local de su familia para ir a ver la nubes con su mejor amigo.

Sasuke se quedó en su sitio pensando en todas esas amenazas y sólo sonrió un poco mientras activaba su Sharingan que cambió de forma a una estrella de seis puntas "(Algún día Naruto, algún día nos volveremos a ver y te mataré de una buena vez)" pensó el Uchiha recordando ese día que el rubio lo venció de una forma aplastante en el Valle del Fin.

Mientras esto pasaba en Konoha, en los bosques del país, se movilizaban ninjas de todas las aldeas para participar en el examen, pero nos enfocaremos en diez figuras que avanzaban con calma desde el norte, por su banda se apreciaban que eran ninjas de Kumogakure no Sato (Aldea Oculta de la Nube).

Se trataban de tres Jounin, seis Gennin y el más fuerte de la aldea, el temible y veloz Raikage A, todos ellos viajaban hacia Konoha para el inicio de los exámenes, este año le habia tocado al Raikage ser el invitado de honor a presenciar las batallas y los nuevos prospectos a Chunnin, iba acompañado de su fiel guardaespaldas, un chico llamado C, excelente ninja médico y sensor.

También iba el único usuario del Ranton (Elemento Rayo), Darui es su nombre, maestro de Kenjutsu y del Kuroi Kaminari (Rayo Negro), además de ser el sensei del equipo 11.

El otro Jounin es el segundo más fuerte de todo Kumo, experto en Kenjutsu y Jinchuriki del Hachibi (Ocho Colas), además de ser el sensei del equipo 12 y un 'excelente' rapero a palabras de él claro está.

Por su parte los Gennin siendo estos dos hombres y cuatro mujeres, llevaban como vestimenta trajes estilo ANBU solo que sin la armadura, en color negro, sin mangas, con sus portaarmas atrás en el lado derecho, tobillos vendados al igual que sus brazos y sandalias ninjas negras.

Sus rostros eran cubiertos por máscaras pero se podían apreciar por sus cabellos que eran dos rubias, una pelirroja y una peliblanca en el caso de las chicas, y un rubio y un peliblanco de lado de los chicos, tres de ellos llevaban un Tanto en su espalda, y los otros tres no llevaban alguna arma especial encima de ellos.

Sus máscaras iban de la siguiente manera, una rubia llevaba la máscara de Neko (Gato), la otra rubia una de Tora (Tigre), el peliblanco de Kuma (Oso), la pelirroja de Okami (Lobo), la peliblanca de Washi (Águila) y el rubio de Kitsune (Zorro).

Todos iban sumergidos en sus pensamientos especialmente el rubio que sólo llevaba un pensamiento en su cabeza, "(Muy pronto Konoha conocerá el poder del Kumo no Kami (Dios de la Nube))" pensó sonriendo un poco espeluznante debajo de su máscara mientras seguía su camino a lo que alguna vez llamó hogar...

Bien amigos aquí tienen este prólogo de lo que será una entretenida historia de acción, luchas, romance, aventuras y mucho más. Hasta la próxima... Ja Ne...


	2. Chapter 2

Hola amigos aqui les traigo otro cap de esta historia que parece haberles gustado, espero poder actualizar todos los dias, feliz por los reviews, comencemos de una..

Cap 1 La llegada

Kotetsu e Izumo estaban hoy más que nunca al tanto de todo aquel que llegara a la puerta norte de la aldea, y no era para menos, ya que estaban esperando al invitado principal de esa celebración que se llevaría acabo en unos cuantos días, aún que claro eso no ameritaba que estuvieran con sueño ya que según ellos no habían podido dormir su siesta de 5 horas como lo hacían todos los días.

"Que aburrido estoy" murmuró el chico de la venda en su cara a su compañero castaño "Yo igual pero debemos estar alerta a la llegada de Raikage-Sama" dijo Izumo mientras bostezaba y una lágrima bajaba de su ojo derecho, y como si los hubieran invocado a lo lejos de la entrada los 10 ninjas de Kumo avanzaban a paso lento hacia Konoha.

"¿Estás seguro de esto?" preguntó la chica peliblanca al rubio Gennin "Más que nunca lo estoy, eso ya quedó en el pasado pero no quiere decir que no me vaya a divertir un poco kukuku" respondió el chico con una voz siniestra y esa risa final causó que a todos le pasaran escalofríos por la espalda "¿Aún no entiendo como rayos sigues asustándome con esa risa?" dijo A confundido recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de todos "Eso es algo difícil si no es que imposible de explicar" dijo el rubio encogiéndose de hombros.

"Ya veo la entrada, aunque debemos buscar una morada Oh Yeah" dijo el ninja de lentes conocido como Killer Bee "Cada vez tus rimas son más malas" dijo el peliblanco del Ranton deprimiendo al Jinchuriki que llevaba un aura depresiva a su alrededor mientras murmuraba cosas sobre 'ninjas perezosos que no apreciaban el buen rap' o algo así decía Bee sacándole un gotón a sus compañeros.

"¿Y si descubren quien es?, ¿Lo encerraran en la cárcel?, ¿Y si nos encierran a nosotros por ayudarlo?, ¿Que tal si nos matan?, ¿O si escapamos nos buscarán?, O tal vez nunca regresemos a la aldea, seremos fugitivos por el resto de la vida, tendremos que vivir en una cueva en lo profundo de la montaña, ¿Y si hay animales salvajes que nos quieren comer?, ¿Que comeremos entonces?, o si mejor..." y ahí murió la paranoia del Gennin peliblanco gracias a que la pelirroja le dio un golazo por la cabeza mandandolo al mundo de la inconsciencia por un par de horas "Ya cállate Omoi tus desvaríos cada vez son peores" dijo la chica con su puño al frente mientras salía humo de él.

Todos los demás sintieron pena por el chico que ahora era cargado como un costal de papas por su sensei rapero mientras seguía haciendo rimas para molestia de su hermano mayor "Cállate de una vez Bee o te haré lo mismo que Karui le hizo a Omoi pero con el Lariat (Lazo)" dijo A causando que el ninja de lentes quedara más callado que un muerto.

"Ellos nunca cambiarán" dijo la rubia Neko negando con la cabeza "Tienes razón Neesan" dijo la otra rubia de prominente delantera "Pero Omoi tiene algo de razón" dijo la peliblanca haciendo que todos la miraran raro ya que siempre lo que decía el peliblanco eran puras incoherencias.

"Lo que digo es que, ¿Qué pasará cuando Konoha se de cuenta de quien es?, de seguro pedirán su cabeza" dijo la chica viendo al rubio que caminaba al frente de ella "Si tratan de hacerle algo a Naruto entrarán en guerra con Kumo, ya que él es ahora parte de la aldea y estarían cometiendo traición a nuestro tratado de paz" dijo el Raikage con voz tranquila "No hay de que preocuparse Mabui, además si intentan algo nosotros nos encargamos de ellos y estoy seguro que Naruto puede destruir la aldea sin mover un músculo si se lo propone" dijo C tranquilizado a la chica que sólo asintió a su respuesta.

Así con ese tema terminado llegaron a la entrada donde los dos guardas estaban jugando cartas para matar el tiempo y no dormirse, todos excepto Naruto tuvieron una gota en su cabeza al verlos de esa forma, y el rubio sólo alzo una de sus cejas sorprendido de que no estuvieran roncando, aunque luego negó con la cabeza y se preguntó por la seguridad de esa aldea.

"Disculpen nos pueden atender" dijo la pelirroja pero no le hicieron caso "Hola estamos esperando" dijo Bee moviendo sus manos al frente de los chicos que ni se inmutaban por la presencia de los ninjas frente a ellos "MALDITA SEA NO VEN QUE YA LLEGAMOS" gritó el exasperado Raikage pero increíblemente los chicos siguieron jugando cartas como si nada.

Todos estaban en shock al ver que ni siquiera el Raikage los despertó de ese trance así que vieron al rubio que tenía un aura demoníaca a su alrededor e hicieron lo más lógico se apartaron del camino, Naruto llegó al puesto y poniendo sus manos al frente y murmuró algunas palabras que no se alcanzaron a oír.

De sus manos miles de destellos blancos aparecieron y con sólo un movimiento de sus palmas los destellos salieron disparados al puesto de guardas que en sólo segundos se convirtió en miles de escombros con los dos Chunnin enterrados en ellos.

"¿QUE ESPERAN PARA ATENDERNOS? dijo el rubio con voz demoníaca causando que los chicos salieran disparados de los escombros sólo para ver a 10 figuras delante de ellos con una mirada asesina en sus rostros, o bueno por lo menos en el Raikage y Jounin ya que los Gennin como portaban sus máscaras no eran visibles pero se deducia que estaban molestos, "(Estamos mas que muertos)" pensaron los Chunnin con sonrisas nerviosas en sus rostros.

Ya una vez que tomaron sus datos y nombres aunque en el caso de Naruto dio otro nombre para no levantar sospechas ni tener a los ANBUS encima de ellos, ingresaron a la aldea donde muchos civiles y uno que otro ninja los miraban curiosos al verlos pasar por la avenida principal de la aldea, Naruto los guió hasta la Torre Hokage donde la rubia Senju estaba firmando los papeles de aceptaciones de algunos millonarios y Señores Feudales que querían presenciar los encuentros de lo que sería la última prueba de los exámenes.

Los de Kumo caminaban a paso lento por la calle hasta que en una desviación apareció el Uchiha que iba sumergido en sus pensamientos vengativos en contra de su ex-compañero Uzumaki, sin darse cuenta de la presencia de los ninjas forasteros chocó contra el chico que iba adelante del grupo.

Cayó de espalda sobre su trasero haciendo reír a los de Kumo, se levantó deprisa y encaró aquellos que osaban a burlarse de él, activó su Mangekyou Sharingan sorprendiendo levemente a los ninjas de Kumo, aunque como llegó la sorpresa se fue al ver al principal causante del exilio de su amigo rubio.

"¿Quiénes son ustedes?" preguntó altaneramente Sasuke a los desconocidos "No deberías hablar así chico, no quieres meterte en lios contra el poderoso Raikage y sus mejores shinobis o si" dijo Darui en tono serio "Me da igual quines son, exijo saber que hacen en la aldea" dijo el Uchiha con voz de mando ocasionando que la paciencia de los ninjas visitantes se comenzara a ir "No tenemos que darle explicaciones a un simple Genin" dijo esta vez C.

"¿Un simple Genin?, tu no me conoces verdad idiota" dijo el Uchiha con voz irritada "¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle de esa forma a C-san?" dijo Samui lista para desenfundar su Tanto "Yo le digo que me de la gana pechugona" dijo burlón Sasuke y esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

De un momento a otro el aire se congeló y un inmenso Instinto Asesino se dejó sentir en el lugar proveniente del Genin Kitsune, Sasuke se congelo en su sitio y los de Kumo se apartaron de lo que sería un fuego cruzado entre un pequeño kunai contra un enorme tanque de guerra.

"Que pasa Sasuke-chan, ¿Por qué estas asustado?" dijo burlonamente Naruto "¿Co-cómo sabes m-mi nombre?" preguntó el Uchiha con miedo en su voz "Simple, quien no conoce al último Uchiha de Konoha" respondió el rubio con voz siniestra "¿Qui-quién e-eres t-tu?" preguntó nuevamente Sasuke ocasionando que Naruto incrementara su instinto dejando petrificado al Uchiha, con calma se acercó a su oído y le susurró "¿Yo?, yo soy... Tu peor pesadilla".

Bueno amigos aquí lo tienen espero que lo disfrutaran y nos veremos pronto con otro cap... Ja Ne...


	3. Chapter 3

Amigos aquí con la tercer entrega de este aceptado fic, felíz de que les guste y sin más pasemos al cap de hoy.

Cap 2 Reencuentro

Los ninjas de Kumo seguían su paso a la Torre Hokage después de ese mal encuentro con el emo Uchiha, que todavía estaba en mitad de la calle como una estatua y con las pupilas dilatadas por ese instinto asesino que generó ese Gennin de Kumo, eso fue peor que recordar el momento de la muerte de sus padres a manos de Itachi, poco a poco fue recobrando la movilidad de su cuerpo y a paso lento se alejó de ese lugar con un pensamiento en su cabeza "(Ese tipo pudo haberme matado sin que pudiera tan siquiera defenderme)".

De vuelta con el grupo de la Nube estos ya estaban en la entrada de la Torre, con paso seguro se adentraron en ella siendo el Raikage el primero, los Jounin de segundos y atrás de ellos finalmente los Gennin siendo Naruto el último en entrar.

Cuando llegaron al tercer piso se encontraron con la secretaria de la Hokage, una pelicastaña de nombre Shizune que estaba revisando algunos papeles para entregarle a su líder.

El Raikage se aclaró la garganta haciéndose notar ya que la morena de inmediato le prestó atención al hombre frente a ella, y se sorprendió al ver al musculoso hombre con el sombrero de Kage sobre su cabeza.

"Hola usted debe ser Raikage-sama ¿Cierto?" preguntó la morena con educación ocasionando que el hombre asintiera a sus palabras "Pues bienvenidos a Konohagakure no Sato, Hokage-sama lo ha estado esperando" dijo Shizune mientras se levantaba de su silla e iba a la puerta de la oficina de Tsunade.

Golpeó un par de veces antes de recibir el pase, con calma abrió la puerta y le informó a su líder de la llegada del otro Kage, rápidamente le dijo que los dejara pasar, y así lo hizo, en cuestión de segundos el grupo de Kumo ingreso a la oficina de la rubia ojimiel que los esperaba con una sonrisa en su bello rostro.

"Muy buenas tardes Hokage-dono, es un placer conocerla en persona" dijo A haciendo una leve reverencia al igual que sus subordinados "El gusto es mío Raikage-dono, es un honor tenerlos en la aldea" respondió Tsunade inclinandose de igual forma "Quiero presentarle a mis ninjas, el es mi guardaespaldas C, mis Jounin de Élite Killer Bee y Darui, y los Gennin más fuertes de la aldea, Kuma, Okami, Washi, Tora, Neko y mi mayor orgullo Kitsune" dijo A al tiempo que todos hacían una reverencia, pero la rubia se interesó en algo y lo hizo notar de inmediato.

"Pues sean bienvenidos todos a esta aldea" dijo la ojimiel con una sonrisa "Disculpe Raikage-dono pero ¿Por qué tienen nombres claves sus Gennin?" cuestionó interesada la rubia "Es sólo para proteger sus identidades, ya que al ser Gennin están más expuestos a que los ataquen" dijo A ocultando la verdad.

"No es necesario mentirle a Tsunade-sama Raikage-sama" dijo Kitsune con una voz calmada llamando la atención de todos "¿Estás seguro?" preguntó Darui a su alumno el cual asintió "¿Pe-pero que pasará s-si..." dijo Mabui con nerviosismo "Nada malo pasará, además" dijo Naruto acercándose a la peliblanca mientras subía su máscara y la de él a la altura de su boca "Si alguien intenta algo en contra de ustedes no abrá quien me pare hasta que Konoha sea destruida" dijo con decisión para luego darle un tierno beso de amor dejando en shock a Tsunade por eso último.

Cuando terminaron el beso ambos se acomodaron la máscara nuevamente y dirigieron la vista al frente donde Tsunade los veía sin creer nada de lo acababa de pasar "¿Quieren explicarme que rayos está pasando?" preguntó una vez que se recuperó del breve lapsus "Todas sus preguntas serán contestadas pero primero le suplico que saque a sus ANBUS" dijo A retomando la seriedad del momento, Tsunade lo pensó un momento antes de asentir y con un movimiento de su mano los ninjas de las sombras desaparecieron en una bola de humo.

"Ya no hay nadie Raikage-sama" dijo C usando sus capacidades sensoriales para detectar algún intruso "Yo no estoy tan seguro C" dijo Naruto sacando un afilado kunai y lo lanzó hacia Tsunade que abrió los ojos con sorpresa al no poder reaccionar, el kunai pasó a tan sólo 5 centímetros de su rostro y siguió su camino hasta enterrarse con fuerza en la estructura.

"Todavía tienes esa manía de usar tu Toton no Jutsu (Jutsu de Transparencia) no Jiraiya-sama" dijo el rubio sorprendiendo a todos por esas palabras, de la pared o más bien la pared se empezó a distorsionar hasta que un conocido peliblanco amante de las mujeres apareció con una mueca de terror en su cara al ver ese kunai mucho para su gusto, muy cerca de su cuello.

"(Si no fue porque me moví unos centímetros ya estaría muerto con ese kunai en mi garganta)" pensó el Sannin con una sonrisa nerviosa en su cara, aunque luego su miedo se reformó por una sonrisa por demás pervertida al ver los grandes encantos que Samui tenía y claro no desaprovechó para sacar su fiel libreta y empezar a garabatear como loco mientras reía de forma maniática y murmuraba cosas sobre 'Hermosas chicas con grandes cualidades'.

Todos lo veían con una enorme gota en su cabeza al ver al temido Sannin en esa faceta, claro Tsunade tenía un tic en su ceja y Naruto una enorme vena saltando en su frente al entender el porque de la reacción del invocador de sapos; de un momento a otro el aire se enfrió y una sensación oscura con deseos homicidas se dejó sentir en la habitación donde Jiraiya estaba congelado en su sitio y Tsunade apenas podía respirar.

"Te lo advierto Jiraiya, usa alguna de mis chicas para tus libros y no habrá nada ni nadie que te salve de mandarte al infierno" habló Naruto con una voz siniestra asustando a los dos Sannin y ocasionando que las chicas se sonrojaran al ver a su novio protegiendolas.

Jiraiya dudando de su propia voz sólo asintió mientras arrancaba las ¿10 hojas que ya había escrito?, vaya que era rápido y las tiró al basurero cerca de donde estaba él, en cambio Tsunade tenía una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro, pero eso si ambos tenían un pensamiento diferente "(Este chico, es más de lo que aparenta, con razón el Raikage dijo que era su orgullo)" fue lo que pensó la rubia, en cambio Jiraiya "(Noooo mis notas ¿Por qué hice eso?, espera dijo ¿Mis chicas?, es un maldito suertudo con un Harem, no te rías Jiraiya, no lo hagas a menos que quieras morir)" era el pensamiento del Sannin peliblanco.

Pronto el Instinto Asesino desapareció y ya todos podían respirar normalmente, "Ahora si me dirán que es todo ese misterio" dijo Tsunade haciendo que el Raikage asintiera y los Gennin uno por uno se fueran quitando las máscaras.

"Mi nombre es Omoi" dijo el peliblanco mientras se quitaba la máscara "Yo soy Karui" dijo la pelirroja de ojos amarillos "Mabui es mi nombre" dijo la peliblanca con una sonrisa "Samui" dijo la rubia de prominente delantera "Pueden llamarme Yugito" dijo la otra rubia de cola de caballo.

"Y tu chico ¿No te vas a presentar?" preguntó Jiraiya al último integrante del escuadrón de Gennin "Deben jurar que lo que verán se quedará en secreto" dijo A con una voz dura que confundió a los Sannin "¿Secreto?" preguntó Tsunade con curiosidad en su voz "¿Por qué deberíamos guardar secreto de uno de sus ninjas?" preguntó Jiraiya totalmente confundido.

"Siempre haces muchas preguntas Ero-Sennin" dijo el rubio con una sonrisa burlona bajo su máscara "Cuantas veces te he dicho que no me digas así mocoso imperti...nen...te" dijo Jiraiya para luego abrir sus ojos como platos al recordar que sólo había una persona en todo el mundo que lo llamaba así.

Tsunade al ver la expresión del Sannin quedó confundida aunque luego su cerebro hizo click al recordar un pequeño detalle "¿Ero-Sennin?" murmuró intentando recordar de donde había oído ese apodo para su compañero, y fue cuando un ligero recuerdo pasó y lo recordó, "¿Na-naruto?" susurraron al mismo tiempo viendo como el ninja se despojaba de su máscara dejando ver el rostro del rubio con esas marcas en sus mejillas pero ya sus ojos no eran azules, sino que eran de color rojo con 3 comas negras.

Bueno amigos aquí lo tienen, los reviews con pregunta los contestaré por MP... Ja Ne...


	4. Chapter 4

Hola, aquí está el Cap de hoy que lo disfruten, sólo les debo decir que los caps son cortos porque los escribo de mi Cel y puedo escribir 1500 palabras, espero entiendan y sin más el Cap.

Cap 3 Breve explicación

Los 2 Sannin todavía se encontraban en shock al ver al rubio Uzumaki delante de ellos viéndolos con esos ojos rojos con 3 comas negras girando alrededor de la pupila, si, Naruto ahora portaba el mítico Sharingan el cual era una gran sorpresa para los Sannin que poco a poco empezaban a volver en sí.

"Naruto ¿De verdad eres tu? " preguntó la ojimiel parandose de su asiento y avanzaba despacio al frente donde se encontraba el rubio que asintió a sus palabras "Claro que soy yo Tsunade-okasan" dijo Naruto terminando de acortar distancia con la rubia que lo abrazo con amor "Mi niño en verdad eres tú" dijo llorando la rubia mientras seguí abrazando al rubio que también soltó un par de lágrimas al ver a su madre adoptiva después de 3 años sin poder verla, hablar o reír con ella.

¿Cuántos minutos duraron abrazados? pues la verdad no estaban muy seguros y no éramos que tampoco les importase mucho, los de Kumo veían la escena con gran alegría ya que ellos sabían del gran amor que le tenía la Senju al Uzumaki y viceversa, en cambio Jiraiya aunque estaba feliz de ver al que consideraba un hijo no podía evitar sentirse intrigado por esos ojos, ¿Que fue lo que había pasado para que Naruto tuviera el Sharingan?.

Ambos rubios se separaron con una sonrisa y Tsunade como buena madre se dispuso a revisar y supervisar a su hijo, estos 3 años le habían caído muy bien, ahora era algunos centímetros más alto que ella, oral su traje se podía apreciar un cuerpo tonificado con los musculos marcados por los largos entrenamientos que de seguro realizaba, y esos ojos rojos que la miraban con amor fraternal.

"Me alegro que estés bien Naruto" dijo Jiraiya acercándose a su ahijado estrechando las manos en el proceso, "Yo también estoy feliz de verte Jiraiya-sensei" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa el Uzumaki "Hijo ¿Cómo es que tienes el..." "Sharingan?" terminó de completar la frase de Tsunade recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de los Sannin.

"Eso es algo que les contaré luego Okasan ya que es una historia algo larga y no es el momento para contarla" dijo Naruto con una voz calmada "Está bien pero si nos puedes decir ¿Por qué ahora eres shinobi de Kumo?" preguntó el peliblanco de los sapos "Sólo te puedo decir que Kumo ahora es mi hogar, mi familia y amigos está en esa aldea, ellos me recibieron con gran afecto y es la aldea que protegeré hasta el día de mi muerte de cualquiera que intente algo en contra de ella y de alguno de mis camaradas" dijo Naruto con solemnidad sacándole una sonrisa a los ninjas de la Nube, pues si había alguien que amara Kumo ese era Naruto.

Por su pare Jiraiya y Tsunade sólo asistieron con pesar ya que Naruto había dejado muy en claro con eso que ya no tenía intenciones de volver a Konoha, aunque no podían culparlo, estaba en todo su derecho de hacer de su vida lo que mejor le conveniera y tenían que estar orgullosos de sus decisiones.

"Pues me alegro mucho de que estés tan bien en Kumo, y le agradezco a usted Raikage-dono por haberlo aceptado en su aldea" dijo Tsunade haciendo una leve reverencia "No tiene que agradecer nada, yo veo a Naruto como un hermano pequeño, además las personas de Kumo lo han recibido muy bien a pesar de su condición de Jinchuriki, ya que mi hermano Bee y Yugito también lo son y son muy queridos en la aldea" explicó A dejando levemente sorprendidos a los Sannin.

"Wao no esperaba eso pero de igual forma gracias por brindarle un hogar" dijo nuevamente Tsunade con una sonrisa "Si es verdad muchas gracias" secundó Jiraiya también con una sonrisa "Sólo no entiendo algo, ¿Que trataste de decir con que tienes familia?" preguntó Jiraiya con curiosidad.

La sonrisa de las chicas y Naruto se borró de un momento a otro ya que no sabían que pasaría cuando Tsunade supiera 'eso', "Es cierto en realidad tienes familia, por que por lo que vi diría que tu familia es esa chica peliblanca a la que diste el beso" dijo Tsunade con una sonrisa algo pícara en cambio Jiraiya.

"(¿Cómo se me olvidó ese detalle? Naruto dijo que sus chicas cuando me amenazó, ese maldito rubio cabeza hueca en realidad tiene un Harem, maldigo tu suerte Naruto)" pensaba Jiraiya tratando de no reírse de forma pervertida y absteniendose a escribir algo ej su libreta ya que la amenaza de Naruto todavía seguía muy fresca en sus pensamientos.

"Pues verás Okasan lo que pasa es que Mabui-chan no es mi única novia" dijo el rubio con una sonrisa nerviosa ocasionando que una vena saltara en la frente de la Hokage "¿Cómo es eso que no es la única hijo?" preguntó con una amable sonrisa causando que los pelos de la nuca de los presentes se pararan del miedo.

"No es obvio Tsunade, Naruto tiene un harem" dijo el Sannin con una sonrisa pervertida en su rostro sólo para salir volando de un puñetazo por la ventana cortesía de la Hokage "NO ME ARREPIENTO DE NADAAAAAAA" gritó Jiraiya con la misma sonrisa y una mejilla inflamada por el golpazo mientras iba en el aire hasta perderse en el horizonte.

"¿Es cierto lo que dijo ese pervertido?" preguntó la Hokage al rubio "Así es nosotras 4 somos el harem de Naruto-kun" dijo Yugito parándose al frente de Naruto y encarando a su 'suegra' que la veía levemente sorprendida "Es cierto Tsunade-sama estamos con Naruto-kun porque lo amamos de verdad" dijo esta vez Mabui poniéndose a la par de Yugito al igual que las otras 2 mientras estas asentían con la cabeza.

"Se lo que debes estar pensando Okasan pero ¿Recuerdas aquella vez que te dije que algún día quería tener una familia?" preguntó a su madre adoptiva que sólo asintió mientras recordaba ese día "Pues ellas me brindaron su amor incondicional, ahora ella son la razón de mi vivir, quiero formar una familia con ellas, tener hijos a los cuales proteger, educar y enseñarles a ser ninjas como su padre y madres además de su abuela" dijo Naruto haciendo que las chicas se enternecieran por sus palabras y Tsunade, pues ella sintió su corazón lleno de alegría al escuchar esas hermosas palabras dignas de un caballero como siempre había demostrado ser Naruto.

"Lamento haber pensado mal de ti hijo, y ustedes señoritas les deseo suerte y tienen mi bendición desde ya" dijo Naruto mientras se acercaba y les daba un abrazo a sus futuras nueras que con gusto aceptaron el abrazo, y por último también abrazo a Naruto con amor y le dijo algunas palabras "Espero que encuentres la felicidad que no pudiste encontrar en esta aldea, estoy segura que tus padres están muy orgullos de ti como yo lo estoy" dijo Tsunade con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Yo también lo pienso Okasan, mis padre estén donde estén se sentirán orgullos de mi, no los defraudaré (Y cumpliré la promesa que les hice aquella vez que me ayudaron)" dijo y pensó el rubio recordando a aquella mujer hermosa de cabello rojo y al hombre de cabellos amarillos muy parecido a él.

"Disculpen que los interrumpa pero ya es un poco tarde y queremos ir a descansar" dijo Darui bostezando un poco "¡Yohoho nos tenemos que ir, para poder dormir Oh Yeah!" rimó Bee sacándole un gotón a Tsunade que pensó que ese tipo era raro y claro no era la única que lo pensaba.

"Es cierto fue un largo viaje" dijo Karui mientras se sobaba una de sus piernas "En el hotel Konoha ya están reservadas sus habitaciones, son 5 en total así que tendrán que compartir habitación" explicó Tsunade recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de los ninjas de Kumo, así que se despidieron y se retiraron a descansar ya que los exámenes estaban a la vuelta de la esquina y tenian que concentrarse para ese dia, Tsunade suspiró y luego sonrió al saber que su hijo estaba en una aldea y con gente que lo queria por quien era realmente "(Minato, Kushina, deben estar orgullosos de él, si se ha vuelto lo suficientemente fuerte, y ya no necesita de nosotros para defenderse)" pensó Tsunade viendo a la aldea por la ventana.

Bien amigos aquí lo tienen, nos leemos mañana con el siguiente Cap, gracias por los reviews... Ja Ne...


	5. Chapter 5

Bueno amigos lectores hoy les traigo el 5to Cap de esta historia, me han mencionado mucho a Ayame así que será la 6ta chica y última, sin más les dejo el Cap.

Cap 4 Mi primer amor

La comitiva Kumo se movía despacio por la aldea en busca del hotel donde se quedarían durante los exámenes, con mucha calma llegaron e ingresaron donde una joven los atendió muy cordialmente, aún se preguntaba por que los que parecían más jóvenes tenían máscaras puestas, se encogió de hombros, al fin y al cabo no era de su incumbencia, así que con una sonrisa les entregó las llaves y los números de las habitaciones, él Raikage agradeció y se retiraron a descansar.

Al llegar al tercer piso vieron que las habitaciones eran la 308, 309, 310, 311 y 312, y todas iban en fila así que A se dispuso a repartir los dúos, "Bien pues la 308 la tomarán Karui y Mabui" dijo A dándole la llave a la peliblanca "La de Darui y C será la 311" dijo nuevamente entregando la llave al Jounin de la Zanbato "La 312 será la mía y la de Bee" explicó recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de su hermano rapero.

"Samui y Yugito tomarán la 309" dijo al tiempo que le daba la llave a la rubia Jinchuriki "Y la 310 es para Omoi y..." se quedó en silencio para confusión de los ninjas "¿Qué le ocurre Raikage-Sama?" preguntó el rubio sensor a su líder "No nada, Naruto esa también será tu habitación, claro las veces que quieras dormir sólo en tu cama, que es casi nunca" dijo A refiriéndose a que Naruto no dormiria en su habitación si no en las de las chicas.

"Sólo no hagan mucho ruido" dijo Darui con una voz burlona causando que las chicas se sonrojaran mucho ya que no era un secreto que las chicas y Naruto ya habían intimado "Debo recordarte lo que te hice por hacer esas bromas sensei" dijo Naruto con una voz siniestra poniendo pálido al peliblanco "Jejeje buenas noches" dijo Darui entrando en su habitación al recordar el jutsu que utilizó Naruto, no se pudo sentar bien por una semana gracias al infame Sennen Goroshi (Mil Años de Dolor).

Todos tuvieron una gota al ver la reacción de Darui pero luego se les pasó, no era la primera ni última vez que verían esas reacciones estando Naruto de por medio, así que todos se despidieron y entraron a sus respectivos cuartos eso sí, las chicas recibieron su beso de las buenas noches por parte de Naruto.

Así ya pasando las 10 de la noche los ninjas se durmieron ya que estaban cansados por el viaje y más Naruto que tuvo sus sentimientos muy activos; Así la noche pasó con calma en la aldea de la hoja y una nueva mañana empezaba a asomar sobre el horizonte, los pájaros cantaban, los aldeanos abrían sus tiendas, los ninjas empezaban sus misiones, Jiraiya volaba porque los aires producto de un golpazo por andar de mirón Y Naruto como cada mañana entrenaba en el campo de entrenamiento que Tsunade les había acondicionado al grupo de Kumo.

Naruto se había levantado temprano como siempre lo hacía, se vistió y salió de la habitación hacia el campo número 43, el cual estaba cerca de el Bosque de la Muerte donde se llevaría acabo la segunda fase del examen para Chunnin, y ahí estaba él sin camisa y sin máscara haciendo las famosas barras denotando así su musculatura, los brazos estaban tensos marcando los músculos, su espalda ancha, su pecho como u a loza se de hierro solido y estómago tonificado marcando así los cuadros que se le formaba era la visión más que perfecta para cualquier chica.

Y hablando de chicas, cerca d donde se encontraba Naruto entrenando podemos Germán como una hermosa peliazul de ojos perlados caminaba por el sendero que la llevaría al campo número 42 que era donde su equipo solía entrenar, pero ese no era el día, ya que Kurenai no estaba y Kiba y Shino decidieron entrenar en sus casas así que ella iba a entrenar sola.

Iba sumergida en sus pensamientos cuando un sonido le llamó la atención, así que lo siguió hasta un claro donde había alguien entrenando, el chirrido de un rayo fue lo que escucho la Hyuga al ver a la persona lanzando el Jutsu hasta que chocó contra unos muñecos de paja convirtiendolos en nada.

La chica miró asombrada el potente jutsu, pero su vista se posó en el causante de dicho Jutsu y sus ojos se dilatación y su corazón empezó a bombear más rápida la sangre al ver al rubio de marcas en las mejillas respirando de forma calmada, no lo podía creer, tenía que ser una ilusión, o era posible que estuviera frente a ella y sin camisa, con pasos temblorosos salió de los arbustos para confirmar que no era su imaginación, el realmente estaba ahí con los ojos cerrados, 3 años, 3 malditos años que le parecieron un infierno de no verlo y hablar con él.

Por su parte Naruto estaba concentrado canalizando su chakra para otro jutsu y no se dio cuenta de la llegada de la hermosa ojiperla "Cachorro alguien viene ten cuidado" le dijo el gran Zorro de las Nueve Colas a su amigo y compañero que abrió los ojos para ver a su visitante y quedó en shock al ver a Hinata frente a él con lágrimas en sus ojos.

"Na-naru-naruto-kun" dijo Hinata acercándose al rubio "Hinata-hime" murmuró el ojirojo sintiendo un extraño sentimiento en su interior "(Me alegro por ti cachorro, ella es lo que te hace falta para ser feliz de verdad)" pensó Kyubi con una sonrisa "¿Na-Naruto-kun? ¿De ve-verdad e-eres tú, no e-es un su-sueño?" preguntó la Hyuga cortando distancia con él rubio "Te juro que soy yo mi Hinata-hime" dijo el rubio abrazando a Hinata y dándole un beso en los labios lleno de amor, de sentimientos encontrados y felicidad.

Hinata estaba en el cielo al sentir a su amado rubio ahrazandola nuevamente como lo hacía antes de que fuera expulsado de la aldea, y no aguantó más y lloró pero de felicidad al sentir los labios de Naruto presionando contra los suyos en un beso suave y gentil pero con mucho amor,

No les importó el tiempo que duraron abrazados disfrutando de la calidez y labios del otro, eran 3 infernales años de no poder verse, de no saber nada de ninguno de los 2, la espera fue larga pero ahora se volvían a reencontrar y estaban seguros o por lo menos Hinata que ya nada ni nadie los Obama a volver a separar.

Así pasados más de 8 minutos de besos y leves caricias se separaron con una sonrisa de felicidad y amor em sus rostros, "¿Cómo es posible que estés aquí?" cuestionó la ojiperla sin tartamudear "Estoy aquí para los exámenes Chunnin Hinata-chan" dijo Naruto tomando la mano derecha de Hinata notando la pequeña sortija en su dedo anular "Todavía lo tienes" dijo Naruto viendo el anillo "Te prometí que nunca me lo quitaría y he cumplido mi promesa" dijo Hinata con una sonrisa aunque luego se sonrojo "Etto... Podrías ponerte la camisa" pidió con la vista desviada para no ver el cuerpo de Naruto "Jeje claro Hinata-chan" contestó Naruto poniéndose la camisa de ANBU.

"¿Donde has estado Naruto-kun?" preguntó Hinata a su rubio "Después de mi exilio fui a la aldea de la Nube y me recibieron muy bien, ahora soy ninja de Kumo que es mi nuevo hogar" dijo Naruto con tranquilidad "Me alegra que estés bien en esa aldea, ¿Pero cómo es posible que tengas el Sharingan?" cuestionó la ojiperla "Se podríadecir que fue de regalo de un amigo antedicho de morir" dijo Naruto recordando al ninja de cabello negro.

"¿Pero no te gasta el chakra al tenerlo siempre activado?" preguntó nuevamente la Hyuga "La verdad no, ya que desde hace algún tiempo tengo chakra mas de lo normal" dijo Naruto con una sonrisa recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de la Hyuga al entender el porque de ese chakra ya que ella sabia del Kyubi.

"Me da gusto de tenerte de nuevo cerca" dijo Hinata recostandose en el pecho de Naruto "A mi también me agrada el tenerte de nuevo en mis brazos, mi Hinata-chan, mi primer amor" dijo Naruto acariciando los cabellos azulados de su ojiperla y respirando el olor a vainilla que Hinata desprendía, mientras se quedaban dormidos debajo de un árbol en ese campo de entrenamiento Kyubi estaba feliz en el interior de Naruto "(Ahora si cachorro, ahora podras disfrutar de tu vida)".

Bueno amigos, espero les haya gustado, ¿Esperaban que Hinata fuera más que una amiga?, dejen sus reviews... Ja Ne...


End file.
